english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Dobson
Brian Dobson (born May 7, 1973 in Steadfast, England) is a Canadian voice actor. He's the brother of voice actors Michael Dobson and Paul Dobson. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Generation O! (2000) - Additional Voices *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - JEK (ep10) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - JEK, JEK Clone (ep2) *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Jason Naught, Dwayne, Police Officer (ep10), Reporter (ep3), Reporter (ep5) *Slugterra (2016) - Goon (ep45) *The Cramp Twins (2005) - Cougar Ron (ep44) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Martin Mystery (2003-2004) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Golgotha Man#1, Man at Pilate's#2, Prisoner on Cross, Temple Guard *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Agent Dunbar, Announcer, Head Chef *Barbie & Her Sisters in the Great Puppy Adventure (2015) - Jack, Mayor Jenkins *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Brutus, Regent Guard#2 *G.I. Joe: Spy Troops (2003) - Flint 'Movies' *Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Escape from Planet Earth (2013) - Hazmat *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Verko, Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Announcer, Dallas Wannamaker, Drek Computer *Sausage Party (2016) - Italian Tomato, Lettuce *The Ten Commandments (2007) - Task Master 'Movies - Dubbing' *Jester Till (2003) - Harold 'TV Specials' *Max Steel: Maximum Morphos (2015) - Morphos, Jason Naught *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Morphos, Jason Naught *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (2014) - Dark Slinger, Goon *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (2014) - Goon 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - JEK, 4-LOM (ep3), Blue Leader (ep3), Mace Windu (ep3), Nemoidian Senator (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Death Note (2008-2009) - Hideki Ide, Rod Ross *Mobile Suit Gundam (2001) - Garma Zabi, Dren 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Nukushi *Sword of the Stranger (2008) - Shogen Itadori Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Air Bud: Spikes Back (2003) - Polly Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003) - Professor Frank *CSI: Dark Motives (2004) - Elliot Lansdown *Dead Rising 2 (2010) - Newscaster in Cinematics, Survivors *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (2011) - Newscaster in Cinematics, Survivors *Empire Earth III (2007) - Additional Voices *Far Cry 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue (2003) - Army Frog, Ninja Frog *Frogger: Ancient Shadow (2005) - Igunis, Lion Papa *Frogger: Helmet Chaos (2005) - Chief Bonzo, Herald *Frogger Beyond (2002) - Future, Magic Elders *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Soulstorm (2008) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Winter Assault (2005) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II (2009) - Force Commander, Gabriel Angelor, Ork Boyz, Space Marines *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising (2010) - Force Commander, Ork Boy, Scout, Space Marine *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Corrupt Guardsman, Force Commander, Ork Boy, Scout, Space Marine *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War III (2017) - Additional Eldar, Additional Orks, Additional Space Marines 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll (2011) - Dagda, Zofor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (52) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:Canadian Voice Actors